


4:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Spirits don't exist,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with wide eyes.
Kudos: 1





	4:40 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Spirits don't exist,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered with wide eyes when Supergirl haunted him for refusing to view her demise earlier.

THE END


End file.
